Flamekit's Prophecy - The Journey
Characters Flameclan: Leader: Tabbystar - Peach tabby, female Deputy: Cloudheart - Black cat with white patches that look like clouds, male Medicine Cat: '''Viperfang - Tan cat with a pattern that looks like a rattlesnake's , male '''MCA: '''Autumnpaw - Orange tabby, female (kit of Infernostripe and Cloudheart) '''Warriors: Stonetail - grey cat with a white under-belly, female Rockysoul - brown cat with a shredded right ear and a missing left ear, male Infernostripe - redish orange tabby with stripes that look like flames, female Frostheart - white cat with a tinge of light blue with a missing leg, no tail, and many scars, female Needleclaw - Pine colored cat, male Marshheart - Russian blue cat with many scars, male Soiltail - Brown cat, male Ashtail - Grey cat, male Bristleclaw - Brown cat, female Spikeyfang - Black cat, male Apprentices: Dirtpaw - brown cat, male (kit of Soiltail and Tabbystar) Pinepaw - pine colored cat, male (kit of Soiltail and Tabbystar) Dustpaw - tan tabby, male (kit of Stonetail and Rockysoul) Tornadopaw - tan tabby, male (kit of Stonetail and Rockysoul) Tunnelpaw - deformed tan tabby, male (kit of Stonetail and Rockysoul Goldenpaw - golden tabby, female (kit of Infernostripe and Cloudheart) Flamepaw - Orange tabby, female (kit of Infernostripe and Cloudheart) Kits: Thornkit - Brown cat, female (kit of Bristleclaw and Spikeyfang) Ravenkit - Black cat, male (kit of Bristleclaw and Spikeyfang) Frozenkit - white cat with a tinge of light blue, female (kit of Needleclaw and Frostheart) Fallenkit - brown cat, male (kit of Needleclaw and Frostheart) Pumpkinkit - ginger cat, female (kit of Needleclaw and Frostheart) Darkclan Leader: Redstar - large red cat, male Deputy: Missingear - grey cat, male Medicine Cat: Snowclaw - white cat, female MCA: Orangepaw - ginger cat, male Warriors: Shadowsoul - black cat, female Branchclaw - brown cat, male Turtleshell - brown cat with a pattern that looks like a turtle's shell, male Hissingfur - Black cat with messed up fur, male Birchbark - White cat, female Fireclaw - Orange tabby, male Noclaws - White cat with black spots, male Stingerheart - jet black cat, male Apprentices: Darkpaw - Black cat, male Lavapaw - ginger cat, female Bearpaw - Brown cat, male Deerpaw - Brown cat, female Kits: Blackkit - Black cat, male - Blackpaw's Backstory Stumpkit - Brown cat, male Steelkit - Grey cat, female Whirlkit - Grey cat, male Airclan Leader: Hollystar - red cat, female Deputy: Quicksoul - black and white cat, male Medicine Cat: Blackbird - black cat, female MCA: Ravenpaw - black cat, male (kit of Blackbird) Introduction "Seven shall come to lead our clans to great victories" Flamekit opened her eyes to see several cats standing above her. "Hello" a peach tabby said to her "I am Tabbystar, the leader of Flameclan." she finished. "And who am I" Flamekit mewed curiously to Tabbystar. "Your special" Tabbystar mewed back. "Is she the one?" a younger grey tom asks to Tabbystar. "She is the one, the one who shall someday lead the clan according to the prophecy" Tabbystar answered. Flamekit nudged Autumnkit and Goldenkit. "Lets go outside of the nursery" she mewed. Chapter 1 : The Day Blood Spills "Flamkit', '''Autumnkit, and Goldenkit' you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw, Autumnpaw, and Goldenpaw. Flamepaw, your mentor will be Ashtail, Goldenpaw, your mentor will be Soiltail, and Autumnpaw you have chosen to train as medicine cat, your mentor will be Viperfang. I hope Ashtail, Soilatil, and Viperfang will pass down all they know on to you." Tabbystar mewed to the clan. "Ashtail, Soiltail, Viperfang, you are all ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from your mentors, and you have shown yourself to be strong and skilled. You will be the mentors of Flamepaw, Aumtumnpaw, and Goldenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to them." Tabbystar meowed loudly. "Now lets head out on a patrol" Ashtail meowed to Flamepaw as Soiltail and Viperfang walked off with their apprentices. They walked to the Darkclan border making sure that no cat had tress passed on their territory. "We are checking here rather than the Waveclan border because Darkclan cats have always been shady characters. That is why they live in The Great Cave, they can hide and their eyes have adjusted to the darkness, although there is not much prey. According to Vinestar, Darkclan cats have been stealing prey from their mountain which is located above their cave. We might just find evidence" Ashtail meowed as they walked. Flamepaw started tasting the air for prey, then she scented a strange scent. "Ashtail, whats that scent coming from over there?" Flamepaw asked curiously. Ashtail started tasting the air for any scent, then he smelled it to. "Flamepaw, good catch, that is the scent of Darkclan. They live mostly of of rats not mice making their scent very distinctive. That is the smell of Darkclan cats." Ashtail explained to Flamepaw. They leapt through the grass and caught three Darkclan cats with a snake and mouse in their mouths. Then from behind more grass and tall red cat appeared. The cat meowed "So you have found my warriors, well I will make sure you can't get back to tell anyone about it." Flamepaw ran back to camp for help. "You will never get passed our warriors!" Ashtail hissed back. "So some little kitty wants to challenge Redstar" Redstar laughed at Ashtail. Back at camp Flamepaw gathered Needleclaw, Frostheart, and Cloudheart to fight Redstar. They ran out to the border to see Redstar hissing at Ashtail and one of Darkclan's warriors laying on the ground with a slash across his neck. Cloudheart leapt at Redstar and landed in front of him. They watched as Flamepaw's father was brutally slain. After that the cats ran back to camp and reported to Tabbystar. "Umm... Tabbystar" Needleclaw meowed quietly. "If this is about prey or anything else leave!" Tabbystar meowed grumpily. "Well Flamepaw and Ashtail found Darkclan tress passing on our territory, and in the battle Cloudheart was slain" Frostheart meowed quietly to Tabbystar. Chapter 2: Shadows in the Trees Tabbystar stood there silently and went back to her den. When it was Star-sky (moon high) Tabbystar called a meeting to the clan. "As you know our old deputy, Cloudheart, has passed away. By tradition I must chose a new deputy" Tabbystar meowed with a hint of sadness in her voice. Flamepaw curled her tail around her body waiting for Tabbystar to tell the clan her crazy choice. "May Moonclan hear and approve my choice. The next deputy of Flameclan will be Ashtail!" Tabbystar meowed to clan. Flamepaw stared, astonished, at the new deputy. After everyone had left back to their dens Flamepaw licked Ashtail's should respectfully and walked to the apprentice den to sleep. In the morning on the way out to hunt Flamepaw kept asking the same question, "What is it like to be deputy?", over and over and over again. Then Ashtail caught scent of prey. They stalked the mouse scent. When they passed bellow The Great Old Oak they heard a sound, like something slipping on the branches. Flamepaw asked "What was that?" "Most likely a squirrel or something" Ashtail answered. "It sounded kind of like a cat, can we at least check it out?" Flamepaw asked. "No, we are here for hunting, not exploring old trees come on Flamepaw" Ashtail meowed. Flamepaw finally picked up on a scent. "I will show you how to do this" Ashtail meowed as he started to stalk the mouse. "First you creep up on it, then you lower your body to the ground and even out your weight on all for legs. Next you gather your strength in your hind legs and pounce on the mouse." Ashtail explained to Flamepaw. After they caught some prey they went back to camp. An hour later Flamepaw went looking for Ashtail to see if they could investigate the trees. With no luck finding him in camp she started searching around Flameclan territory. Back at camp Flamepaw picked up on some rumor that a Princess Kitty (kittypet) was going to join the clan. She thought to herself "Maybe that is why I can't find Ashtail." Chapter 3 : New Members, New Secrets In the morning Flamepaw awoke to a clan meeting. "As you may have heard a once princess kitty has decided to join the clan, we trust that this cat can become just as good as a warrior as all of you out there. Please welcome Lilly" Tabbystar meowed to the clan. "A princess kitty can never become a clan cat! I don't even thing my brother Tunnelpaw can be a clan cat" Tornadopaw spat. Frostheart walked up and corrected her apprentice. "May I go on?" Tabbystar asked Tornadopaw. "Yes" Tornadopaw meowed grumpily. "Lilly is still too young to become an apprentice, she will start her clan life as Lillykit, welcome to the clan Lillykit" Tabbystar meowed proudly. Before Tabbystar finished Flamepaw saw Ashtail sneaking out of camp. Flamepaw followed silently until he stopped at the river. Then, a grey cat crossed the river and licked Ashtail. Flamepaw jumped out from behind the bushes and yelled "What are you doing here!?" to Ashtail. Flamepaw heard the grey cat whisper "I thought you made sure no one followed you here" to Ashtail. Ashtail replied "I did, she must have found me." "By the way I am Waveclaw, the Waveclan cat destined to lead Waveclan." Waveclaw said to Flamepaw. Suddenly they heard a yowl from the Darkclan border. They rushed over to see what had happened, to find Tabbystar lying on the ground with a slash through her neck. Ashtail stood in horror at the dead body of his leader with Flamepaw beside him. They heard a sneer, when Flamepaw looked through the bushes she found Redstar ready to pounce. Flamepaw snuck up on Redstar but tripped. "Aha!" Redstar yelled as he turned around. Flamepaw started to run, but remembered what he had done to her father. She turned around and tried to leap onto his back. Redstar slashed her muzzle but Flamepaw held tight onto his back. She crawled forward on the giant cat's back and Ashtail swiped his neck. When they got back to camp news spread that Flamepaw killed Redstar. That night Ashtail made his journey to the moonstone to get his nine lives. When Flamepaw woke, she asked Ashstar to take her on a patrol. Ashstar told her no and then climbed the highrock. "As you know, yesterday Flamepaw killed the dreaded leader of Darkclan. I would like to honor her by making her a warrior! May Moonclan look down on this apprentice, she has trained very" Ashstar was saying before being interrupted. "No she has not! She has only been an apprentice for what? Three or four days?" Tornadopaw spat. "I believe Flamepaw will make a great warrior, now don't interrupt your leader. As I was saying she has trained very hard to understand what being a warrior is. From now on Flamepaw will be known as Flamepelt!" Ashstar meowed proudly. After Ashstar sent out the patrol, Flamepelt, who was still at camp, saw Ashstar walking outside of camp again. She followed him again, and he took the same path as yesterday, not wanting to get in on personal business she went to patrol the Darkclan border. While walking along the border she heard the rustling of grass some way behind her. Flamepelt turned around to see a small black kit running in fear from Darkclan. "Who are you, and why are you on our territory" Flamepelt meowed to the young kit. "Help, please help, Darkclan is trying to raid your camp using kits to young to be apprentices! Help me!" the black kit meowed to Flamepelt. "Follow me to camp, we will get Ashstar" Flamepelt meowed as they ran to camp. Back at camp they could not find Ashstar. "I know where he is, you stay here" Flamepelt meowed to the black kit. "Oh and what is your name?" Flamepelt meowed half way out of camp. "Blackkit" Blackkit replied. Flamepelt ran into the forest to find Ashstar returning from where ever he was. Chapter 4 : Snow Falling When Ashstar got back to camp the news about Blackkit had traveled around the camp. Ashstar took one look at the kit and knew that he would be fine to have in Flameclan, anyways they needed more warriors. "Flameclan, as you know Flamepelt found Blackkit running from Darkclan, I have decided that he will join Flameclan. Another thing is that I must chose a deputy. May Moonclan hear and approve my choice. Our new deputy will be Bristleclaw." Ashstar told the clan. "There is also a gathering that is being held tonight, Flamepelt, Neddleclaw, Marshheart, and Rockysoul will be attending the gathering." Ashstar meowed. The warriors headed out to Seven Stones (gathering place), when they got there Ashstar, instead of climbing up one of the stones, went to talk to Waveclaw. "Ashstar what are you doing? You should be getting ready to start the gathering!" Bristleclaw meowed. "It is no where near star-sky, I have time to talk" Ashstar meowed back. As Ashstar said that the other leaders were climbing their great-stone. "Ashstar the gathering is starting RIGHT NOW!" Marshheart meowed to his leader. "Fine" Ashstar said as he climbed his great-stone. "I will go first, I speak for all of Darkclan. One of our kits, Blackkit, has run away. We do not know where he is or why he ran away, if any cat sees a small black kit please return them to Darkclan" Missingstar meowed to the cats. "Now I will go, I speak for all of Dustclan. We have no more water, the small creeks have all dried up. We wish to borrow water from Waveclan. Several of our kits including Skykit, Burnkit, Treekit, Graykit, and Frostkit have died from thirst, we do not wish to lose more cats" Nettlestar meowed saddly. "I grant you permission to drink from our rivers" Foxstar meowed. "We thank Waveclan for helping us" Nettlestar meowed back. "Now I will speak for Flameclan. Darkclan, we have your kit, Blackkit, and he says that he wishes to be with Flameclan rather than Darkclan. We hope you know that taking Blackkit back would cause many problems." Ashstar meowed the Darkclan cats. "Fine. You may keep Blackkit, although tomorrow Blackkit will become an apprentice." Missingstar meowed to Ashstar. "Thank you Missingstar" Ashstar replied. "Does anyone else wish to speak?" Hollystar meowed. "Ok then, the gathering is dismissed" Ashstar meowed. "Wait, has anyone seen Berrystar from Snowclan?" Hollystar asked. The cats all walked back to camp to go to sleep. In this morning Ashstar called a meeting to make Blackkit an apprentice. "As many of you know Blackkit has reached the age of six moons. He is now old enough to become an apprentice. From this day on until he earns his warrior name Blackkit shall be known as Blackpaw! His mentor will be Flamepelt. Flamepelt, you are ready to train an apprentice I trust that you will pass on the knowledge that I have given you to your apprentice." Ashstar meowed to the clan. Flamepelt walked up and touched noses with her new apprentice. They made a patrol with Needleclaw and went out hunting. "Ok Blackpaw, I will teach you the hunters crouch. First you drop low to the ground like this, then you even out your weight on all four paws, then you ummm... what next Needleclaw?" Flamepelt meowed. "Next you gather your strength in your hind legs and pounce." Needleclaw answered "ok" Blackpaw replied. Chapter 5 : Secrets That Must Be Kept When they returned to camp Ashstar was calling a meeting to the clan. "We have another kit who has reached the age of six moons, Ravenkit. From this day on until he earns his warrior name he shall be known as Ravenpaw!" Ashstar meowed loudly to the clan. "What about me? I am his sister!" Thornkit meowed. "As Viperfang has told, ''Thorns of war will destroy the clans, ''we can't risk having that happen. Now go back to the nursery where you can be watched." Ashstar meowed to Thornkit cruely. Flamepelt walked up to Ashstar and said "I don't think it is Thornkit the prophecy is talking about. Maybe next time you can be nicer." At dusk Flamepelt and Blackpaw sat at the edge of a rivine watching the sunset. In the morning Flamepelt and Blackpaw went out on a border patrol to the Waveclan border to see if they could find Ashstar. Ashstar was at the Waveclan border, but not with Waveclaw like last time. Now there were two little kits a russian blue kit and a white kit with black spots. Blackpaw walked out from behind the bushes and asked "Who are those kits?" "Oh, these kits, they were abandoned so now we are taking them to Flameclan" Ashstar replied. "We'll help you carry 'em back right Flamepelt!" Blackpaw exclaimed. "Umm... Ok, why not" Flamepelt answered. The three carried them back to camp and set them in the nursery where Stonetail could take care of them. Flamepelt and Blackpaw went out to hunt. "Remember you crouch down low and even out your weight on all four feet, you gather your stren..." Flamepelt tried to say. "I know I know I know" Blackpaw interrupted. "Ok then, catch us a mouse and I will know you know" Flamepelt replied. "Fine" Blackpaw answered. Blackpaw crouched down and pounced on a mouse. "See, I know" Blackpaw exclaimed proudly. "Ok, you do know. Now we need to catch more mice" Flamepelt meowed. Flamepelt was focusing on catching a mouse when Blackpaw screamed. "What is it! You just scarred my mouse away!" Flamepelt hissed. "They are here, they are coming for me! Help! Darkclan is coming for me!" Blackpaw meowed in fear. "Oh no. Come on and follow me we are going back to camp where you will be safe lets go!" Flamepelt replied in fear for her apprentice. Back at camp Flamepelt told Ashstar about what happened in the forest. When she was still explaining she heard a sharp cry of a cat. They ran outside the den to see Darkclan cats, including Missingstar, slashing at Pinepaw. Flamepelt lept at Hissingfur and landed in front of him. Hissingfur slashed at her eyes but missed. Flamepelt bit down hard into Hissingfur's ear. "Yeeeeoooowwwwww" Hissingfur cried as he ran off without part of his ear. Flamepelt spat out the missing part of Hissingfur's ear and ran over to Pinepaw. She grabbed him by his scruff and set him down in the medicine cat's den. "I will take care of him" Autumnpaw meowed as she grabbed some cobwebs. Flamepelt walked out the medicine cat's den and everything was over. Then she saw Ashstar climbing the highrock. "Today our cats fought hard, but one apprentice especially. Goldenpaw fought very well I would like to honor her by making her a warrior! May Moonclan look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand what being a warrior is. From this day on Goldenpaw shall be known as Goldentail!" Ashtail meowed. Chapter 6 : The Journey Begins After the warrior ceremony Ashstar walked up to Flamepelt. "We have heard that Snowclan was driven out of their home and have found a better place to live. We are sending three warriors and Autumnleaf to go find the place. You, Goldentail, Marshheart, and Autumnleaf will be going." Ashstar meowed. Wait.... Autumnleaf is not an apprentice anymore!" Flamepelt meowed. "You don't know, well I guess you wouldn't know. It happened at the moonstone." Ashstar replied "Ok, we can head out now or at dawn tomorrow." Flamepelt meowed back. "We need you to go as soon as possible. Get some fresh-kill and leave" Ashstar meowed back The four cats headed out of camp. "Who here thinks that this is going to be totally pointless" Marshheart meows. "I think there could be something out there, or there could not be something out there. I am in the middle." Flamepelt meowed "Probably nothing" Goldentail meowed. "Lets not get in an argument this early in the journey, come on you weren't chosen for nothing!" Autumnleaf meowed to the group. "WE WEREN"T ARGUING!" Goldentail, Flamepelt, and Marsheart meowed all at once. "It sounded like you were arguing" Autumnleaf meowed to them. "BUT WE WEREN"T ARGUING!" Goldentail, Flamepelt, and Marshheart all meowed once again. ''Back at camp....'' "Ummm... Ashstar. You forgot to tell Flamepelt to bring me. You said I would go but you never told Flamepelt." Blackpaw meowed. "Oh Moonclan! I forgot! Find them, they should still be on Flameclan territory!" Ashstar meowed in panic. Blackpaw rushed out of camp. When he could still see camp behind him he started to hear arguing. ''In the forest again.....' When Blackpaw reached the group he meowed "Why are you guys arguing? I don't see any reason." "BECAUSE AUTUMNLEAF SAID THAT WE WERE ARGUING!" they meowed back. "That makes no sense but ok!" Blackpaw meowed enthusiastically. "Well, if your coming with us follow me" Flamepelt meowed to her apprentice. They continued on without arguing for Blackpaw's sake until they reached the Darkclan border. "What do we do here, we were told to go through Snowclan's old territory, but to get into Snowclan's territory we have to eaither walk much farther and go through The Tribe of Climbing Rock's territory or through here" Marshhart meowed to the group. "It is true" Goldentai meowed. "I say we go through Darkclan territory, it is not large, and we already have a big journey ahead of us" Marshheart meowed. "Yeah" the group meowed in agreement. "Whatever you say!" Blackpaw meowed enthusiastically. "Well maybe we should go through The Tribe of Climbing Rock's territory. They are not as hostile." Flamepelt meowed. "True...ok" most of the group meowed at once. Chapter 7 : BeaverClan's Belief The group started walking away from Darkclan territory and closer to The Tribe of Climbing Rock's territory. Half way there a large brown tom approached. "Who are you and what are you doing on Beaverclan territory?" The cat growled to the group. "Who are you, and why did you take Flameclan's territory? We have had this territory for many, many moons." Marshheart hissed at the cat. "Yeah we have!" Goldentail agreed. "It still belongs to BeaverClan!" The cat hissed. Blackpaw lept at the cat hissing "You will never take FlameClan territory!" "No you will never take BeaverClan territory" the cat meowed while dodging Blackpaw's furious attacks. Flamepelt lept onto their back and sunk her claws deep into their shoulders while the cat yowled. "Blackpaw! Now is your chance!" Flamepelt meowed to Blackpaw. Blackpaw swiped at the cat's throat, although it barely scratched it. "Haha, little kitty can't hurt me" the cat meowed "if you have not noticed StarClan granted us this territory" "StarClan is a myth!" Marshheart meowed. "yeah!" Goldentail agreed. Marsheart lept at the cat, knocking Flamepelt off of his back. He finally sunk his claws into his chest, searching for his heart. Before he could find it the cat shook him off of his back and ran away, yelping. "Now that thats over, Autumnleaf you help Blackpaw, and we will hunt. Flamepelt guarded Blackpaw and Autumnleaf while Goldentail and Marshheart were out hunting. When the cats returned it was star-sky and they only had a few pieces of prey. "What took you guys so long for a few pieces of prey!?" Autumnleaf meowed in frustration. "There was not much prey around" Goldentail meowed as three mice scampered bellow her feet/ "Uh huh, and foxes can fly" Flamepelt meowed to the two cats. "We are sorry, we could not find any prey!" Goldentail meowed. "Yeah, and foxes can fly" Blackpaw retorted. "We got a little distracted..." Marshheart meowed to the group. "Finally someone admits something!" Blackpaw meows to the cats enthusiastically. "Lets just focus, we have not even made it out of FlameClan territory, we need to quicken the pace tomarrow, that means no more arguing" Autumnleaf meowed. Chapter 8 : Through Foreign Territory Category:1000unicorn's fanfictions